ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Regions of France
Régions de France: }|[[ } Alsace }|Alsace]] ·''' }}}|Aquitaine '''· }}}|Auvergne ·''' }}}|Basse-Normandie '''· }}}|Bourgogne ·''' }}}|Burgundy '''· }}}|Bretagne ·''' }}}|Brittany '''· }}}|Centre ·''' }}}|Champagne-Ardenne '''· }}}|Corsica ·''' }}}|Corse '''· }}}|Franche-Comté ·''' }}}|Haute-Normandie '''· }}}|Île-de-France ·''' }}}|Languedoc-Roussillon '''· }}}|Limousin ·''' }}}|Lorraine '''· }}}|Midi-Pyrénées ·''' }}}|Nord-Pas-de-Calais '''· }}}|Pays de la Loire ·''' }}}|Picardie '''· }}}|Poitou-Charentes ·''' }}}|Provence-Alpes-Côte d’Azur '''· }}}|Rhône-Alpes | } Alsace }|[[ } Alsace }|Alsace]] ·'}} } Aquitaine }|[[ } Aquitaine }|Aquitaine]] '·}} } Auvergne }|[[ } Auvergne }|Auvergne]] ·'}} } Basse-Normandie }|[[ } Basse-Normandie }|Basse-Normandie]] '·}} } Bourgogne }|[[ } Bourgogne }|Bourgogne]] ·''' | } Burgundy }|[[ } Burgundy }|Burgundy]] '''·}} }} } Bretagne }|[[ } Bretagne }|Bretagne]] ·''' | } Brittany }|[[ } Brittany }|Brittany]] '''·}} }} } Centre }|[[ } Centre }|Centre]] ·'}} } Champagne-Ardenne }|[[ } Champagne-Ardenne }|Champagne-Ardenne]] '·}} } Corsica }|[[ } Corsica }|Corsica]] ·''' | } Corse }|[[ } Corse }|Corse]] '''·}} }} } Franche-Comté }|[[ } Franche-Comté }|Franche-Comté]] ·'}} } Haute-Normandie }|[[ } Haute-Normandie }|Haute-Normandie]] '·}} } Île-de-France }|[[ } Île-de-France }|Île-de-France]] ·'}} } Languedoc-Roussillon }|[[ } Languedoc-Roussillon }|Languedoc-Roussillon]] '·}} } Limousin }|[[ } Limousin }|Limousin]] ·'}} } Lorraine }|[[ } Lorraine }|Lorraine]] '·}} } Midi-Pyrénées }|[[ } Midi-Pyrénées }|Midi-Pyrénées]] ·'}} } Nord-Pas-de-Calais }|[[ } Nord-Pas-de-Calais }|Nord-Pas-de-Calais]] '·}} } Pays de la Loire }|[[ } Pays de la Loire }|Pays de la Loire]] ·'}} } Picardie }|[[ } Picardie }|Picardie]] '·}} } Poitou-Charentes }|[[ } Poitou-Charentes }|Poitou-Charentes]] ·'}} } Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur }|[[ } Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur }|Provence-Alpes-Côte d’Azur]] '·}} } Rhône-Alpes }|[[ } Rhône-Alpes }|Rhône-Alpes]]}} }} Outre-mer: }|[[ } Guadeloupe }|Guadeloupe]] ·''' }}}|Martinique '''· }}}|French Guiana ·''' }}}|Guyane française '''· }}}|Réunion ·''' }}}|Mayotte '''· }}}|Saint Martin (France) ·''' }}}|Saint-Barthélemy '''· }}}|Saint-Pierre and Miquelon ·''' }}}|Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon '''· }}}|Wallis and Futuna ·''' }}}|Wallis-et-Futuna '''· }}}|French Polynesia ·''' }}}|Polynésie française '''· }}}|New Caledonia ·''' }}}|Nouvelle-Calédonie '''· }}}|French Southern and Antarctic Lands ·''' }}}|French Southern and Antarctic Lands '''· }}}|Clipperton Island | } Guadeloupe }|[[ } Guadeloupe }|Guadeloupe]] ·'}} } Martinique }|[[ } Martinique }|Martinique]] '·}} } French Guiana }|[[ } French Guiana }|French Guiana]] ·''' | } Guyane française }|[[ } Guyane française }|Guyane française]] '''·}} }} } Réunion }|[[ } Réunion }|Réunion]] ·'}} } Mayotte }|[[ } Mayotte }|Mayotte]] '·}} } Saint Martin (France) }|[[ } Saint Martin (France) }|Saint Martin (France)]] ·'}} } Saint-Barthélemy }|[[ } Saint-Barthélemy }|Saint-Barthélemy]] '·}} } Saint-Pierre and Miquelon }|[[ } Saint-Pierre and Miquelon }|Saint-Pierre and Miquelon]] ·''' | } Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon }|[[ } Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon }|Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon]] '''·}} }} } Wallis and Futuna }|[[ } Wallis and Futuna }|Wallis and Futuna]] ·''' | } Wallis-et-Futuna }|[[ } Wallis-et-Futuna }|Wallis-et-Futuna]] '''·}} }} } French Polynesia }|[[ } French Polynesia }|French Polynesia]] ·''' | } Polynésie française }|[[ } Polynésie française }|Polynésie française]] '''·}} }} } New Caledonia }|[[ } New Caledonia }|New Caledonia]] ·''' | } Nouvelle-Calédonie }|[[ } Nouvelle-Calédonie }|Nouvelle-Calédonie]] '''·}} }} } the French Southern and Antarctic Lands }|[[ } the French Southern and Antarctic Lands }|French Southern and Antarctic Lands]] ·''' | } French Southern and Antarctic Lands }|[[ } French Southern and Antarctic Lands }|French Southern and Antarctic Lands]] '''·}} }} } Clipperton Island }|[[ } Clipperton Island }|Clipperton Island]]}} }} PLEASE DON'T FIX THE NAMES WITHOUT CARE!!! * in the ALL=1 case: they are used temporarily to detect existing alternate names in both English and French. * in the case where all is not defined, the names are matching the existing unified French categories for regions The tricky cases needed for conversion are already handled by tests. Some users have made pseudo-"fixes" that just broke the navigation or existing unification of names between categories!!! ~ Regions of France